


【长顾车】庚庚醉酒，昀昀腰有？（隐居番外）

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin





	【长顾车】庚庚醉酒，昀昀腰有？（隐居番外）

长庚喝了点酒，视线有些晃荡。

本以为长年累月在顾昀身边多少能影响一点酒量，但事实却是一点没有。

他还是那半瓶子就倒的可怜的酒量。

长庚晃到顾昀床边的时候，顾昀等了他半宿，已经迷迷糊糊有些睡着了。 

靠着床边睡迷糊的顾昀看起来温和无害，那双好看的眼睛闭着，拉出一条细长的缝，密密的睫毛搭在下眼睑上，微微遮盖住了那颗红色的眼角痣。

顾昀警觉，蓦然张开眼。

闻到酒味，眉头一皱：“你喝酒了？”

长庚“哼哼”了几下权当回答，被顾昀扶着坐到床上，身子没处着力，一个劲往顾昀身上压。顾昀撑不住，把他小心的往床上一翻，打算拿个布巾帮他擦擦脸。

顾昀甩甩手，心想：这混小子，那点酒量，竟敢跑出去私自喝酒？看醒来我不收拾他。

长庚脑子里混乱得很，身边是顾昀的味道，忽浓忽淡的，又忽远忽近，那股子清冷的药香和淡淡地一股兰花香撩拨来撩拨去的，长庚想，那兰花香味定是最近用的兰花脂膏，用的时候长了，就在他身上留下了隐约的味道。

长庚糊里糊涂地想着，很没出息的硬了。

顾昀双手前后忙活着给长庚擦身体，他觉得自己自从养了长庚这个儿子之后，就添了条忙活命，忙前忙后替小崽子操心操命。后来小崽子以下犯上，把他压了，顾昀丢人丢身，但日积月累下来，这操心命就越来越显著，被小崽子治得服服帖帖，人前宠着，人后伺候……

想来，特别的痛心疾首，但又甘之如饴。

正想着，顾昀低头一看，长庚的手攀着自己的胳膊爬进了衣襟里，嘴唇正往自己手腕上亲。

顾昀吓了一跳，忙把手抽出来：“长庚？糊涂了？醉了就好好睡，别乱动。”

顾昀本想把他放平，给他盖上被子。

长庚本想亲上的香香的手腕，忽然没了，心里很是失落，又着急。

顾昀弯腰一靠近，长庚便趁他一个不注意，翻身把他压在了床上，凉凉的唇下一刻就贴在了顾昀的脖颈上。

“嘶——”顾昀倒吸一口气，心里骂道，这混蛋，还敢耍酒疯？

顾昀本想扭住长庚手臂把他翻下来，但看长庚神志不清的模样，不敢摔他下去，怕真摔到他。他借力抽出手脚，长庚就马上黏住，他往哪躲长庚就往哪贴。

顾昀气得半死，又怕弄伤了长庚，不敢动作太大。那小崽子却是喝了点酒，没个分寸，几个来回就把顾昀双手钳在身后，死死得压了住。

顾昀想动也动不了，只能象征性的动了动肩膀，又被小崽子没轻没重的压在床上。

顾昀拧着脖子向后看，两只眼睛瞪得浑圆，只看见长庚那醉鬼正红着脸伸手认真地扒他的裤子呢……

顾昀气得白眼一翻，咬牙切齿道：“长——庚——，你今日要是真动手了，来日看我不扒了你的皮。”

以长庚那喝多了的脑子，听见了也权当没听见。继续动手扒裤子，几下就扒了个干净，顾昀觉得屁股一凉，长庚手指沾着那兰花膏就转着圈顶了进来。

喝了酒的小混蛋下手不比平时仔细，手下没没轻没重的，手指加到三根，每次都任性地往深处插，顾昀几次被弄得想喊痛，后面又疼又痒，想喊却喊不出来，只能倒抽气。

这么多年，顾昀也习惯了被进入的感觉，但长庚要这么粗鲁，总还是会疼的，又是从后面插入，顾昀总会有从上到下，顶到深处，把肠道顶穿的错觉。

长庚撤了手指，挺着腰不管不顾地往顾昀身体里面顶。

顾昀控制不住地抬腰要往前移动，被长庚抬手一个用力压着腰背按在了床上，顾昀的脸一下砸在了枕头上，长发散开铺了半个枕头，胸口被压着紧紧贴着床单，腰部下塌成一个极限弧度。长庚爽利地进进出出，每次都整根抽出，下一秒又狠狠顶入深处，顾昀侧脸贴着枕头，随着动作前后浮动，嘴唇微张着喘气，有节奏地流泄出一阵阵的闷哼，间或夹杂着几声柔软地呻吟。

长庚顶入的力道越来越大，几乎要撞坏顾昀。

顾昀呻吟的声音逐渐变小，喘息声越来越大，胸腔被压在床上令他几乎喘不上气，屁股高高翘着，腰部弯折成一个极限的弧度，每被撞击一下，腰部就被迫多折过去一点，后面极度的爽利与麻痹，刺激得顾昀口里分泌出许多涎液，顺着他剧烈喘息双唇的唇角流出浸湿了一大块枕头。

顾昀痛苦得喘着气，双手却挣不开。

长庚拼了命地往顾昀身后顶弄，舒服得呻吟出声。

“啊，子熹，好舒服……”

顾昀不得已，心里暗骂“混账东西”，嘴里却还是主动求饶，“长，长庚，你放开我，我喘不上气了。”

长庚闻言真的松开了手，顾昀双手得了自由，马上撑着床要起来先喘口气，不妨长庚不停地顶入弄得他腰酸手软，根本撑不起来，又扑回了床上。

顾昀“哼唧”了两声，觉得浑身都被小崽子操软了，哪里都没劲，心里硬不起来，嘴上自然也能屈软。

顾昀折腾了半天没扒拉动，只得委委屈屈地说：“心肝儿，咱们换个姿势吧，这样好累啊。”

长庚从善如流，深顶了几下后，抱住顾昀翻了个身正面压上去，架起两条长腿，缓缓顶入。

顾昀深知好汉不吃眼前亏，与长庚上床，想舒服一定是要顺着来，不然吃苦头的还是自己。私心盼着早点结束这场无端地性事，于是主动双腿缠上长庚的腰，不住地迎着动作往前送。

顾昀万万没想到的是，喝了酒的长庚不止手上力气比平时没有分寸，做那事的时间更是长得恐怖。那日压着他整整做了一个时辰，后面已经麻得发疼，连续高潮令顾昀头有些发懵，左额角隐隐作痛。顾昀觉得自己想收拾这不知轻重的混账，都睁不开眼。

顾昀一连睡到第二天下午才醒来。感觉腰仿佛要断了，腿脚都酸软无力，隐约有发疼得趋势。手脚挪不动，脖子也痛得厉害，嗓子几乎破锣一样的发不出声。

长庚垂头丧气地跪在床前，一脸欠了债的可怜样。

“子熹，我错了，你罚我吧。”

顾昀一看见他就屁股痛，牙根发酸地冲他摆了摆手，意思是：你快走吧，别在这气我了。

长庚抬头瞧了一眼，眼神更加哀怨了，但还是从善如流地起来走了，转头到门前头，“扑通”一声又跪下了。

顾昀眼不见心不烦地闭上了眼，蒙头又睡过去了。

心想：我上辈子是欠了这小混蛋多少钱？


End file.
